In Your Pocket
by queenspice
Summary: slight yandere! possessive Sasuke x reader. I didn't think anything would happen when I met Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi, but boy was I wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is a Sasuke X Reader fanfic set in modern times. This is my first Naruto fanfic too! I hope you like it **

I wiped down the bar as I listened to the music playing above my head. _Dead leaves and the dirty ground when I know you're not around, shiny tops and soda pops when I hear your lips make a sound_. I hummed along to the lyrics as the bar was about to be open

I was working at a small bar called _Erica's._ I had been there for a few years, and I could say I definitely enjoyed it. I liked the company I had, and I enjoyed listening to some of the stories and jokes people that visited often told me. The only thing I had an issue with was the men who flirted with me and wanted to take me home. I wasn't there to be taken home, I was there to offer alcoholic drinks to those who were able to drink them.

Erica, my boss, flipped the sign at the front of the bar to indicate that we were open, and she sent me a smile. "Let the games begin, eh?" she said. I smiled back.

About half an hour later and the place was already packed. I went about my job, pouring drinks for the people who had their IDs and listening to sob stories. It wasn't until a few more hours passed and someone tried to hand me a fake ID did things get interesting. It was a young boy who showed me a fake card.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him, smiling flirtatiously at him so he wouldn't figure out that I knew his card was fake.

"Bourbon on the rocks," he told me.

_Oh-ho! What a knockout. _

"Comin' up sweetheart," I smiled at him and moved to the other side of the bar.

"How come you don't call me 'sweetheart'?" one of my regular customers asked me loudly, gaining the attention of some of the people around us.

"Cause you got a pretty wife," I told him.

"That I do," he said, accepting my answer with a satisfied nod.

I giggled and poured the under aged boy a virgin bourbon on the rocks, much to his obliviousness.

"Here you go," I said as I placed the glass in front of him. 

When it was three o'clock in the morning, it was time for me to go home. I stuffed my wallet with the tips I received from the evening and walked out of the bar after bidding Erica a goodnight. Or a good morning.

I had to walk down four blocks to reach my car, and I was on the way when someone stopped me.

"Hey!" A hand was lain on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the underage boy who showed me the fake card earlier that night. "Hello," I said.

"Go on a date with me! You're hot!" he said bluntly.

I sighed. That was not the first time something like that happened. "No," I said deadpan.

"Why not?" he wondered.

My eyebrows knitted together, but I was more pissed than I was confused. "Like I'd date an under aged kid!"

His jaw dropped and he looked utterly surprised. "I-I'm not underage!" he objected.

I wanted to laugh. "Yes you are!" I told him, smirking. "You showed me a fake card today."

"How do you know it was fake?"

"I wouldn't work at a bar unless I knew what I was doing," I told him before adding, "Go home to your momma."

"I was about to leave when he said something. "You served me alcohol!"

"No I didn't," I said before walking on down the block. "I'm a lot smarter than I look, kid!" I called back to the brat.

A few minutes passed and I was about to reach the crosswalk when I felt a had on my shoulder again. It couldn't have been the kid, I figured that much, and my instincts settled in.

I put one hand on the hand that was on my shoulder. With my other hand, I reached behind me and placed my hand on the neck of whoever was behind me. "Don't touch me!" I said as I stepped forward and threw the person over my shoulder. He or she landed on the concrete in front of me with a grunt. With a cold gaze, I looked closely at whoever touched me. It was a Japanese man and he looked up at me with dark eyes and picked up a discarded pair of sunglasses. They must have been knocked off his face when I threw him. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"Sorry Miss." he said in perfect English as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off. "My name is Itachi. I didn't mean to make you afraid."

I slightly cocked my head. "Afraid? No, I wasn't afraid."

"I don't know whether or not to call you stupid or brave," this Itachi man said.

"And I don't know whether or not to take offense," I replied.

Itachi laughed and I somehow felt less tensed. I could feel myself relaxing. "So...do you need help or anything?" I asked him.

"Oh yes," he said, seeming to remember what he originally stopped me for. "Directions! Can you help us? We are looking for a certain building."

"'Us'?" I couldn't help but echo the word. He didn't look like he was part of an 'us'.

Itachi motioned to the darkness behind himself and another figure stepped from the shadows. "My brother and I," Itachi said.

Itachi's brother looked...in one word, scary. I found that, for some reason, I was relaxed when I thought it was just Itachi to whom I was speaking, but when this other man, stepped forward, I felt a jolt of something akin to fear swim through my body.

"B-Brother?" I repeated, looking back at Itachi as I unconsciously leaned back a little.

"Yes, he's my younger brother, Sasuke. He doesn't speak English, but that's lucky for me, eh?" Itachi sent me a smile and I tried to return it.

As Itachi and...Sasuke stood next to each other, I could agree that they did look like brothers. They both had the same hair color and eye color, and even wore the same color of clothes. The biggest difference was that Itachi seemed more easygoing than the other. Maybe it was because Itachi spoke English and Sasuke didn't? I didn't know, and frankly, didn't care to know.

When Itachi told me where they were headed, I gave him directions from where we stood and watched as the brothers walked away. The younger one, Sasuke, looked back at me one last time before continuing to follow Itachi.

His glance sent shivers up my spine and I was glad to see him walk away with Itachi. It was the first and last time I was afraid of someone like that. What made him so scary anyway? It had to be the scowl he wore on his face, or it could have been his physique. He was taller and even though his clothes were dark and didn't stand out much from his surroundings, I figured he was well muscled too. Maybe it was both. Yeah, it had to have been both.

Nevertheless, I didn't think I'd see them again. I shook my head, trying to erase the Japanese men out of my mind before heading to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed my cold fingertips to my warm neck as I walked through town with a coworker. I could call her my friend, but then I'd be partially lying. We had been walking around for a good twenty minutes, and the cold nighttime air was finally getting to me. All I wanted was to go inside a warm building.

"It's here somewheeeere," Emma said in a sing song voice up ahead of me.

"You said that seven times within the span of ten minutes," I told her. "Let's just face it; you don't know where you're going."

"Not my fault I don't usually go into this part of town," she shot back.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"I told you already," she said, "I want to check out a bar and I wanted you to come with me."

"I know you told me already, but I'm hoping that if I keep asking you, you will realize how dumb this is and will want to go back."

"That's not going to happen!" Emma turned to me and nearly shouted. "I'm telling you, it's here somewh- there! I told you! It's there!" She pointed somewhere behind me and I turned to see what she was referring to. I noticed a dimly lit sign wedged between unlit signs of different shops and guessed that's what she meant.

"Sure," I said. Emma ran towards me and grabbed my hand to drag me there.

"Come on!" she begged.

We finally made it into the bar and I sighed in relief at the warmth that suddenly rushed to my body. "It feels good!" I said to myself. My voice was drowned out, however, with the loud beat of alternative music. I looked around myself to realize Emma dragged me to a strip club. It was a freaking strip club.

I mean, sure I saw a bar there, but it wasn't what I expected at all. Emma pulled me deeper into the building and we were mixed in with the sea of bodies swaying to the melody that filled the air. I could smell alcohol mixed with sweat and felt nauseated. Emma pointed towards the bar and I nodded to her. She pulled me along across the floor and we took two seats. Emma ordered a drink for me and one for herself.

She took one look at me when our drinks were being made and said, "No. You don't get to go home yet."

"You took me here for what, exactly? Dancing?" I had to partially shout my question.

"I took you here to meet someone!" she said it as if it were obvious.

"I won't meet anyone here," I said immediately and shook my head.

"You never know," Emma said. She froze when she saw something over my shoulder. I was about to ask her what she was looking at when I felt a hand touch me. I turned to see a familiar face.

"Itachi!" I greeted the man who stood behind me.

"You remember my name," he said as his face lit up, "but you didn't tell me yours."

"Oh, it's [name]," I said. I held a hand out towards Emma and added, "this is Emma."

"You two know each other?" Emma questioned.

"I gave him directions a few days ago," I told her.

"Which were very helpful, by the way," Itachi said. He paused when the song changed. "Ah, do you wish to dance?" he directed the question to me.

"It's not my thing," I told him.

"But it's my thing!" Emma said quickly.

I gave her a look. Unbelievable.

Itachi held out his hand towards Emma. "Will you come with me then?" he asked in a deeper voice than the one he used before.

Emma smirked towards me, took Itachi's hand, and I watched with something akin to shock as the two disappeared into the crowd. I sighed, and didn't understand why I did so. I mean, Emma was perfect; she was a pretty blonde with a killer smile and body, and Itachi wasn't bad looking himself. They looked good together, so why was I surprised to see her go off with him?

I sighed to my unanswered question and stirred the drink absentmindedly that was set in front of me. I didn't pay attention to the man that was sitting next to me until he set another drink of front of me. It was a weird blue color.

"Huh?" I looked up beside me to see a stranger was smiling at me.

"You looked thirsty, so I figured I should've ordered you something," he told me.

His whole being radiated a sense of danger and I gently shook my head. "Sorry, I don't want another drink," I told him. I mean, look at how fast I was gulping down the one I had already (the glass was still full)!

"But you could always use another one," he seemed persistent.

Without thinking, I pushed the glass towards him a little. "I said no, but thank you."

"Look lady, I was trying to do something nice," he said harshly.

"I realize that, and thank you for it, but I don't want another drink," I said back calmly.

The man beside me stood to his feet just as someone else appeared almost out of nowhere next to the both of us. I looked to see it was Sasuke, and he was glowering at the stranger. Maybe his expression wasn't that bad, but under the lights, he looked evil. I saw he was wearing dark clothing again, and my eyes moved to his spiky hair. He looked positively scary and my heartbeat quickened at the sight. Where did he come from?

"Who the hell are y-" the man was cut off when Sasuke moved.

Sasuke grabbed the drink that was bought for me and smashed it into the man's face without a second thought of it. I jumped out of my chair just as a mixture of red and blue liquid and bits of glass showered from the impact.

The stranger staggered back, holding his nose. I could see his nostrils were bleeding profusely and I think Sasuke actually broke it.

A few things happened at the same time next. Emma came to my side and began pulling me towards the exit as I saw a glimpse of Itachi talking (okay arguing) with Sasuke. The nighttime cold air greeted me again as Emma ushered me to safety outside.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"This dude was trying to get me to accept a drink when Sasuke came up and just...you know..." I could barely think of the right words to say because I was focused on Sasuke. Was he okay? Why did he do what he did?

The doors to the club opened again and I turned to see Itachi dragging out an angry Sasuke.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's doing better than that other guy. Sasuke broke his nose," Itachi answered me as the two came closer.

"All to protect [name]!" Emma blurted out. I looked at her to see she was grinning. What was so thrilling about that?

I looked at Sasuke to see he was still angry. I dared to take a few steps towards him when he wasn't looking at me. The second his eyes met mine, the anger on his appearance changed to worry. I hoped I was mirroring the look. "Is that true?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"Thank you," I said to Sasuke. "You could have been hurt but thank you."

Itachi quietly translated the phrase and Sasuke opened his mouth to respond. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but his voice reminded me of dripping sweet honey.

A tiny smile formed on his lips and it disappeared in a second. He nodded his head and I realized how close I was to him. We were within arms reach and I took a few steps back towards Emma.

"We-We probably should get going," I said.

"Us as well," Itachi said. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight," I said quietly.

"Night!" Emma called back cheerfully.

I shot her a look and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you anymore."

Aw but a hot guy saved you tonight!" she retorted.

"Doesn't mean it'll happen again," I said. "Let's go home."

**(A/N) I feel like things are boring right now, but yay we got a glimpse of dark Sasuke! I can't wait for things to start picking up. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, _!" a familiar voice from the opposite side of the bar called for me. "Give me my regular."

"You got it," I said from where I was. I started to look around the shelves for the correct bottles to use. There was one I couldn't reach because it was on the top shelf. As I stretched as far as I could and stood on the tips of my toes, I suddenly saw a hand reach out above mine. Something warm brushed against my back as a hand that didn't belong to me plucked the bottle from its spot. I looked behind me to see a familiar face.

"Sasuke?" I said his name out loud. I hadn't seen him for a week! His face was in close proximity to mine and it made my heart almost stop. He looked so hot as he just stare at me with a cool expression.

"Hey, _~!" another familiar voice called my name. I looked around Sasuke's shoulder to see Itachi waving at me with a smile.

"Itachi! What brings you both here?" I asked as I maneuvered my way around Sasuke and prepared the drink I was making.

"You of course!" he answered.

I gave him a look and he laughed. "We just decided to stop for a drink. We didn't know you worked here!"

"Yep, I do!" I said as I started setting drinks in front of customers. "What do you guys want to drink?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe mother wanted me to go to America with Itachi. I had no desire to visit that country. I couldn't even speak English. Mikoto wanted me to go with Itachi so he wouldn't go by himself or something like that. He had to go for the purpose of family business with other mafia leaders and dragged me along.<p>

I hated the time we spent there…that is until I met her. The woman who single handedly threw Itachi over her shoulder on the first night we met and had successfully made me want to protect her against perverts. That's right, when Itachi made me go along with him to a bar (as a part of business of course), I saw her again.

It had to be a coincidence to see her in the same place we were. I watched her as she sat alone at the bar. She looked so pure in contrast to her dirty surroundings. She didn't belong there. When I saw that man trying to get close to her, anger pulsed through my body. I didn't know the woman, and I suddenly had an urgent want- no _need_ to protect her. So I did what I do best and smashed the glass in the man's face. I wasn't truly satisfied until I heard his bones crack under the pressure.

He deserved to have his nose broken for trying to touch her.

The third time we saw her, it literally was by accident. We had stumbled into the bar she worked at. She mesmerized me with everything she had, and the best part was that she didn't even know it. I couldn't help but stare when she laughed at what someone else said, when she spilled alcohol on the counter by accident, and when she smiled. Oh, her smile was beautiful even from afar.

When I saw her desperately try to reach for a bottle, I took my chance and nearly lunged towards her. I made sure to reach her before someone else did. I took the bottle down for her, and then her smiling face was directed towards me. I didn't know what she was saying, but I did know she held me under her spell.

Itachi and I were able to sit at the bar where I could watch her more closely. I was able to see her touch her hair when she was nervous and I was able to see her eyebrow furrow when she was concentrating. I was able to see all these things that I couldn't see from across the bar, and each new thing I witnessed made me want to know more.

It had been a coincidence to run into her on the first night we met. It had been a coincidence to run into her the second time. I came to the conclusion that it had been fate for Itachi and I to see her the third time.

When the night was over, I knew I wanted to see her even more. I didn't know how, but I was going to make sure I saw her more. I needed to see that woman again.

**{AN} I was going to add more to this chapter, but I want to keep the exciting stuff for the next one. **

**I don't own the characters of Naruto, but Sasuke owns you~**


	4. Chapter 4

It was about two weeks after I last saw Sasuke and Itachi in _Erica's _that I heard the strange noise in my apartment. Now, having someone break into my living space wasn't entirely unknown to me, so I was able to take every precaution I had set up for myself after the previous break in.

Picking up my baseball bat, I quietly crept towards the direction in which the _thud_ came from. I was wholly prepared to beat the shit out of anyone, but I wasn't prepared to run into nothing. I couldn't find the source of the noise in the darkness of the night, but it was too loud- too real and near- to not be anything. I definitely felt uncomfortable, and then the feeling that someone was watching me made everything worse.

I made my way to the nearest light switch, and flipped it. Again, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I walked towards the window to find it seemingly untouched, and the door was still locked as well.

That wasn't the first time I felt that someone was in my apartment, but I hoped it was the last. Ever since I last saw those brothers, I felt that I constantly had someone stalking me or something.

Of course that all could have been a part of my imagination and I was actually crazy.

Nevertheless, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it before returning to my room with the baseball bat in tow.

I lay down and a wave of something akin to exhaustion swept over me almost immediately. I felt a little sick to my stomach as well, but I tried to ignore it. I felt too tired to go get medicine. I rolled to my side and curled up, allowing sleep to quickly overtake me.

* * *

><p>I looked down at the woman lying in bed. She was fast asleep, and wasn't about to wake anytime soon. I tested that and gently shook her shoulder. The only response I received was her undisturbed breathing, so in other words, she didn't wake up. Good.<p>

It honestly had been too easy for me to sneak into her apartment and put something in her water to make her sleep. It was completely harmless of course- I couldn't even dream of harming my woman in any way.

"I have to return home, sweetheart," I told the sleeping woman as I ran my fingers through her hair, "Don't worry, you're coming too."

I walked towards the closet on the other side of the room and slid the doors open to reach for her large duffle bag. I had been in her apartment plenty of times to know what was where. I freed the bag from its place and began putting her clothes in it. I chose which clothing I thought would look good on her, and then moved to her dresser where I chose her underwear.

After making sure she had at least enough clothing to make it home, I moved towards her bathroom where I pulled out everything I could touch. Her shampoo, conditioner, perfume- everything I thought she would want with her went into the large bag,

Next I fit in the blanket that was on top of her bed. I had figured out after close observation that the blanket was her favorite one. After putting her purse into the bag as well, and making sure her cellphone was on me, I was done.

Zipping the bag shut, I effortlessly slung it over my shoulder and then gently cradled the woman's body in his arms.

"I promise we'll be happy, my love," I murmured against her hair before placing a kiss on her head.

With everything- and everyone I needed, I left the apartment.

Twenty minutes passed and I was walking towards the jet plane when Itachi noticed me.

"What are you doing bringing her along?" he asked.

"You said to bring what I wanted," I reminded him.

Itachi shook his head but otherwise didn't stop his brother. "I don't really care what you do, but don't complain when she wakes and throws a fit. This is your mess, Sasuke. I won't tell you what to do, but I will say this: be careful."

"I always am," I told him before boarding our private jet.

"Can't wait to see what mother says," Itachi mumbled behind me.

"Neither can I!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't think anyone would want to read more of this story! I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up from what felt like a peaceful rest. Stretching my arms above me, I sighed in contentment before realizing I wasn't laying on my bed. My bed was comfortable to lay on. I felt like I was laying in some sort of leather car seat that wasn't nearly as soft.<p>

"Oh, you're awake," a thickly accented voice spoke near me. I looked over to find I was looking into the face of someone familiar.

"Itachi?" I said his name and cocked my head to the side. I sat up from my position, and felt my muscles protest as if I were laying down for quite a while. I groggily looked at Itachi who had one leg crossed over the other. He was sipping something from a coffee cup, and was looking out of a window. It was a circular window, like the ones you would see on an airplane.

Hold on, an airplane window? I didn't have those in my house.

My eyes immediately snapped open, and I looked around at my surroundings. "Oh my god!" I said as I stood to my feet.

"Here we go," Itachi muttered under his breath.

I grabbed on to the closest thing to me for support, and it happened to be the back of the seat I was resting on. "Ita...Itachi..." I trailed off and almost started pulling on the ends of my hair. I wasn't in my room! I was in a place that looked like the interior of those fancy private jets you could see on movies and such. Everywhere and everything my eyes rested on screamed rich. Rich leather seats, smooth marble tables, clean walls and a nice ceiling. The carpet I stood on felt nice against my bare feet. I looked down to see I was clad in my pajamas.

"Hey, [Name]," Itachi said.

"Where the hell am I?" I nearly shouted at him.

"It's a funny story," he said with a chuckle.

I immediately lunged towards the Japanese man. "Do I look like I'm cracking a smile?" I asked before swinging my hand to smack him. He caught my wrist in a flash and pulled me closer to him. I practically ended up on his lap and tried to struggle free.

"You don't want to do anything rash, okay?" he said in a low voice. His eyes met mine and I tried to look away before his free hand caught my chin. He forced me to look at him again. "I didn't mean for you to come along as well," he said. "I'm sorry," he added with a truly apologetic expression on his face. "...I've never seen him do anything like this. He must have really taken a liking to you."

"Who the fuck?" I asked as I tried to pull away. Itachi proved to be stronger than I was by far, and he only tightened his hold on me.

"Who the hell do you think?" he asked quietly. "It was his idea to take you, not mine."

"Sasuke?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't know what to think.

"You said something about taking me," I pointed out to him. "Take me where?"

"Home," was all the man said to me.

He turned my head towards the window and I gasped. Itachi released my face finally, and I peered closer to the glass. I was right, we were in a fancy jet plane, and were flying over the ocean.

"Oh my god," I said in what sounded like an antagonize tone. I sounded like my pet animal died as I started to tug on the ends of my hair. "This can't be real," I said as I pulled away from Itachi completely. He let me go and I fell to the floor.

"Well," Itachi said, resting one ankle on the knee of his other leg. "Moping won't do you any good."

By the time he stopped talking, I had pulled my knees in towards my chest. I rested my forehead against my knees. "This isn't real," I said.

"It's as real as anything you can see," Itachi told me. I sent him a glare.

"You're not helping," I told him.

Itachi suddenly looked at something above my head and said something in Japanese. I looked behind me to see the ass of all assholes was standing there. Sasuke Uchiha was standing there looking absolutely gorgeous, and all I wanted to do was punch him. My despair faded to anger in a matter of seconds. I stood up and marched towards Sasuke, planning on smacking him, but he seemed to know what I was planning. As soon as my fist started flying, he bent down and knocked my legs out from under me. He slung me over one shoulder like I weighed nothing. I started hitting his back as he said something to Itachi. I watched helplessly as Itachi left the room, leaving me defenseless against Sasuke.

Sasuke took a few steps towards the couch I was laying on, and plopped me back down on said couch. I tried to push him away, but that proved to be useless as he pinned my wrists above my head and straddled my hips.

I stopped struggling and assessed the situation. There I was, being held helplessly by a man who was on the other side of a language barrier that set me apart from him and his brother. He looked at me with steel dark eyes as dark hair fell over his pale skin. His hold was gentle, but if I tried to move, he would stop me. I could not look into his eyes, and squeezed mine shut. I could feel my eyes grow wet. How pathetic! I was crying in front of him. I usually tried to keep a poker face when talking to any man, but I couldn't do it with Sasuke.

"Let me go please," I whispered as I turned my head. "Pl ease let me go, Sasuke. I don't understand why I'm here."

The man above me suddenly stretched out his legs and lowered himself over me. He was so much taller than I was, and I truly understood that as his body pressed into mine. He was heavier than me as well, and his body was hot. The cool leather beneath me was much welcomed.

I started shaking as Sasuke reached towards me with slender fingers. My mind screamed at me to fight back with everything I had, but my body didn't respond.

"Don't even!" I yelled at him through my tears when his fingers brushed the top of my shirt that rested near my breasts. I expected the worst to happen, but Sasuke only tugged upwards on the fabric, making it cover more of my skin. He then wrapped both muscular arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He relaxed his shoulders, pressing me even further into the seat we were on. I was frozen in fear as he started to inhale deeply, nose pressed against my skin.

"What are you- ow! Fuck!" he suddenly dug his teeth sharply into my neck. It only lasted for a few seconds, but I knew a bruise was going to form on my skin. What the hell did he give me a hickey for?

Sasuke's warm fingers wiped away the water droplets on my skin, and he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Gross," I said with my head turned. He pressed a kiss to my nose and I tried to lean away. I couldn't move very far though, and his arms tightened around me. I could barely breathe as he kissed my other cheek. His lips moved to my forehead and I scrunched up my face. He then leaned towards my lips, and I knew what was coming. I turned my head at the last second, and his lips missed mine. A low sound of disappointment erupted from his throat and he released me from one arm. I relaxed until he wove his fingers through my hair and yanked on my strands painfully. I yelped in surprise and he pressed his lips to mine, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth.

Something inside of me snapped. I wasn't there for a make out session! I immediately tired to squirm out of his grasp, and managed to take him by surprise when I bit his tongue. It wasn't enough to make him bleed, but it was enough to force him to draw back. I turned my head and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, which made him pull back even more. I freed my legs from under his body and tried to kick him away. He took a hold of my ankle and pulled me off the couch, making me land hard on my side.

Sasuke stood to his feet and came towards me. I scooted back until I hit the wall of the plane. Sasuke silently grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. I tried to hit him with my other hand, but he caught my wrist and then turned me around so my back was pressed to his chest.

"You are never getting away from me," he whispered in a dangerous voice in my ear.

He spoke in English. His voice was laced with a Japanese accent, but his words were clear as day.

Sasuke started to drag me somewhere, but I was too stunned to try to break free of his grasp.

"Did you just freaking speak in English?" I asked before Sasuke tossed me into a separate room like a sack of potatoes. I fell to the ground hard on my stomach, but ignored the pain to try to get to Sasuke.

"Did you just-" I was cut off when he shut a door in front of me. I could hear him lock the door and I smacked my hand against the wooden obstacle.

"Sasuke, you asshole! Can you understand English or what?!" I yelled as loud as I could. There was no response on the other side of the door and I turned around to face the room I was in. It was a bathroom. He locked me in a stupid bathroom.

I turned once more towards the door and started banging on it. "You can't keep me in here forever!" I yelled to anyone who could hear me.

A few seconds passed, and I realized trying to shout at someone on the other side of the door was pointless. There wasn't anything for me to do in that bathroom besides wait, so that's what I did. Someone would have to pee eventually right? In order to do that, they had to come into the bathroom.

I sighed and curled up on the cool floor, wondering what I was there for, why Sasuke could say those words in English, and why Itachi didn't try to help me out.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Sasuke, who was standing at the stove, with an arched brow as he slid hot food on to a glass plate.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook," I said when he turned around, holding two plates of freshly warmed rice and vegetables.

"That doesn't mean I can't cook anyway," Sasuke said as he walked past me and headed for the table.

"Is the second plate for me?" I asked, slightly teasing.

"What do you think? I've got a hungry girl locked in the bathroom, would I really cook food for _you_?"

"Damn Sasuke, chill out."

"How can I chill out, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, turning around to look at me. He looked really pissed. "I've been nice to her so far, and yet she bit my tongue."

"You probably scared the shit out of her."

"I wasn't doing anything that bad," Sasuke defended himself.

"You're going to turn eighty by the time you fully understand women," I said with a chuckle, as I headed towards the table. I sat across from the two plates of food, and produced a cigarette.

"Like you understand them more than I do," Sasuke muttered as he unlocked the bathroom door.

"Sasuke," I said his name and he turned to look at me. I rested my elbows on the table in front of me, and gained a serious expression "She did not react the way she should have, given the circumstances that brought her here. I'm sure she's in shock, so please be careful. She's all alone with strangers."

"I always am careful, and she isn't alone you idiot. She has me," Sasuke said. I watched as he opened the door slowly, as if he expected the woman to start pushing against the door on the other side, but no sound came from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The bathroom door that had been shut and locked for the better part of an hour slowly started to open. Sunshine blinded me momentarily, and I blinked hard to see a dark figure standing in the streaming light. I briefly wondered who it was, but the hairstyle gave away the identity right away.<p>

"Sasuke," I breathed his name when he walked towards me. He crouched down in front of me and reached out towards my face. I leaned my head back, but since I was sitting against the sink, I wasn't allowed much movement.

Sasuke touched my jaw line lightly before giving me an angelic smile. I had never seen that kind of expression on his face. For a moment, I was lost in my thoughts, even when he held out a hand for me to take.

I placed my hand in his and he stood to his feet while pulling me to mine as well. I thought he was going to start leaving the room after that, but he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled my body against his before giving me a kiss. It was a gentle, sweet motion and was much, much different from the first one he gave me. That one he gave me earlier, while being the first sign of intimate contact ever given to me from him, scared me; the one he gave me in the bathroom was loving and full of emotion, even as his tongue lightly touched my lower lip.

Someone suddenly shouted in Japanese, and I assumed it was Itachi because Sasuke suddenly pulled away and turned around. I followed his line of sight to, indeed, see Itachi sitting at the table, facing Sasuke and I. He was leaning back in his chair, smoking a cigarette.

My shoulders drooped at his relaxed sight. I met his gaze and slightly cocked my head. "How can you just watch so calmly? A bit of a pervert, are we?"

"How can you kiss him so calmly? Slightly enjoying this, are we?" Itachi shot back. When I didn't answer, the foreign man smirked.

As Sasuke pulled me out of the bathroom, I said to Itachi, "If I could fling myself out of this plane, believe me, I would."

"The emergency door should be unlocked," Itachi said, eyeing said door.

"Really?" I asked as I slid my hand out of Sasuke's. I took a few steps towards the emergency door and Itachi said something quickly under his breath to make Sasuke grip my shoulder painfully. He yanked me backwards, and I smacked into his body. Itachi said something else in Japanese, and Sasuke pulled me towards the table. Two plates full of steaming rice and cooked vegetables were placed in front of the empty chairs situated across from Itachi.

When I made no move to sit down, Itachi motioned towards the seat next to the window. Of course they wouldn't let me sit by the isle. I slid into my designated seat and watched as Sasuke sat down beside me, more or less keeping me in place.

He motioned towards the plate of food in front of me, and I watched as he started eating from his own plate. I looked to Itachi who was filling the air with smoke from his cigarettes.

"You look so frightened. Don't worry, he didn't poison it," he said to me.

"Sasuke made this?" I asked and looked to the man beside me.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"Thank you," I said to Sasuke when he looked at me. He looked to Itachi, and the latter translated for me.

"Can he not speak English? He said something to me a while ago, and I understood it just fine," I said, raising my brows.

Itachi held up a hand and said, "Whatever he said in English, he learned it from one of the pilots. I had nothing to do with whatever he said."

"Oh," I said. I looked down at the plate in front of me. It was only filled with rice and vegetables, and it would be perceived as a side dish in a few restaurants, but it looked so good. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a meal. Due to work and financial issues at home, my diet was mostly ramen noodles and a few frozen dinners every now and then.

I placed a hand on my empty stomach, and figured that I was feeling sick because I hadn't eaten in a while. Picking up a fork, I scooped some vegetables and took a bite. It was so full of rich flavors and was the perfect temperature. I wasn't sure when I started to devour my food, but soon I was eating like there was no tomorrow.

When I finished the food on my plate, my stomach was happy and I was...embarrassed. I looked up at Itachi, and then at Sasuke who grinned when our eyes met. He reached over and placed his warm hand on my head.

Under his intense gaze, I subconsciously glanced at Itachi to see his gaze was averted to give Sasuke and I some sort of privacy. Sasuke touched my cheek with the back of his fingers, and I dropped my gaze even lower before slowly pulling away from his touch.

Sasuke dropped his hand, stood up, and took the empty plates away to what I assumed was the kitchen. I had half a mind to stand up, but instead I just drew one knee towards my chest and set my chin on my kneecap.

I couldn't quite place it, but as soon as Sasuke left the room, a sort of...loneliness settled in my bones. Maybe it was there even when Sasuke was with me. There was comfortable silence, and there was uncomfortable silence. I was definitely feeling the second one, even in the presence of someone who could speak my language.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

I kept my gaze on the table and asked, "Will I ever get out of this situation?"

A few strained seconds passed before Itachi said real calmly, "No."

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} I hope everyone likes this chapter! In the next one, mc/you will finally arrive in Japan! **

**I do not own the characters of Naruto, but I do own the storyline and ideas **


End file.
